1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electric hair dryers generally and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an electric hair dryer and to an accessory for an electric hair dryer which include infinitely positionable hoses for adjustably directing hot air toward the head of a user.
2. Background Art
Electric hair dryers are widely used devices for drying and styling the hair of users. Such a hair dryer typically includes a heating element, a fan, and means to direct hot air toward the head of a user.
Early hair dryers included a helmet-like fixture which fit around the head of the user and the user remained immobile while the user's hair dried. With changing hair styles, this type of dryer has mainly been replaced by hand held dryers which permit the user to hold the dryer in one hand and have the other hand fee to manipulate a comb or other styling tool. While this procedure is somewhat satisfactory, holding a dryer for long periods can be difficult and it is desirable, in some cases, for both hands of the user to be free for styling.
There have been some attempts to provide "hands free" hair dryers which are fixed in position or which have a conventional hair dryer mounted on adjustable arms. Such hair dryers are limited in utility, since the adjustability thereof is limited or difficult. Also, many of these are not readily transportable for use in hotel rooms or the like.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a hands free hair dryer having infinitely adjustable air directing means.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide an accessory air directing means which is infinitely adjustable and which is used with a conventional hand held hair dryer.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such hair dryer and accessory that are easily and conveniently adjusted.
It is another object of the invention to provide such hair dryer and accessory that are easily and economically manufactured.
It is yet an additional object of the invention to provide such hair dryer and accessory that are compact and conveniently transported for temporary use in hotel rooms or the like.
Other objects of the present invention, as well as particular features, elements, and advantages thereof, will be elucidated in, or be apparent from, the following description and the accompanying drawing figures.